Who deserve to live the most
by Hannaaah
Summary: Gabriella lost some one very special to her. Troy comes to comfort her. What happens?


My phone rang. I dried my tears and took the phone. I sighed and closed my eyes. I pushed a button and pressed the phone against my ear.

' Hey Troy.' I said.

'Hey Gabby.' Troy said. 'How are you feeling today?'

'Ass always.'

'Do you want me to come over?' He suggested.

'No, I'm fine!' I started crying again.

'You're not, are you?'

'I'M FINE TROY!' With that I put down the phone.

I lay back down my bed and cried unstoppably. I heard a knock on my bedroomdoor. My mom and dad came in. I ignored them and just turned around.

'Are you okay, honey?' My mom asked.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK MOM?!' I yelled at her.

My mom looked at my with tears in her eyes. She turned around and left my room. My dad came closer and sat on my bed.

'We know you're upset, but so are we… It's like you think we don't suffer under this.' He said.

'I want to be alone so just leave, will you?!' I yelled at him again.

'This is not going to bring Luna back, you know?' he said walking up the door.

'I DON'T CARE!' I yelled.

He left the room. I felt guilty right away. I turned around in my bed. I pushed my head in my pillow trying to get my sobs under control but nothing helped. I lay there for about 10 minutes. I heard an other knock on my door.

'Leave me alone… Please…' It sounded like a beg. ' Please…'

I heard my door open. I didn't care who it was. I didn't turn around. Who ever it was, the person stood still at my door.

'Please, leave…' I cried.

The person walked closer. When the person stood by my bed I knew who it was. I could smell it. The smell of him was so easy to recognize. I sat up and looked in his eyes.

'Troy, I told you I was okay.' I said.

'You didn't sounded okay.' He said as he sat down on my bed.

I pulled my legs against my body so he'd have more space. He looked at me.

'You know, I'm here for you. You can talk to me anytime--'

'I know.. I know…' I said forcing a smile.

'You're not doing good, are you?' He asked serious.

I shook my head looking down.

'That's okay…' He whispered. 'That's Normal.'

'I just lost my baby sister, Troy.' I said with fresh tears falling down.

'I know…' Troy said pulling me in a hug.

I sat on his lap letting all my emotions out. Troy held my head with his hand and held it next to his. I lay my chin on his shoulder. He pulled back my head and put his forehead against mine. My eyes were closed. I cried and cried. I opened my eyes and saw that he was letting some tears fall out of his closed eyes to. I looked at him…

"_My Troy, My best friend for life."_

I turned my head a little to the side, and came forward. I pecked his lips. Everything was quiet. Troy opened his eyes shocked. He looked at my face stained with tears. I just looked at his lips.

'What are you doing? Don't do this. You're a wreck.' Troy said looking at my lips.

'That doesn't change what I want.' I said.

I pecked his lips softly. Pecked them again. When I pecked them again Troy lay his hand behind my head and held my head close enough to make our lips touch. He let go of my head. My eyes were closed but I could feel his eyes burning all over my face. I was still crying and lay my chin back on his shoulder. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close.

'She may not be here on our world, but she's on an other world. A Better world. She's an angle. She's watching over you all the time. She loves you. She's alive in every one that knew her.' Troy whispered.

_The people who deserve to live the most, die too soon…_

This last phrase means alot to me. I had this friend. She died aged 18 because of bonecanser. I missed 2 days of school but had to go back. When I came back we had this nice teacher. I started to cry in class and ran out. Of course she ran after me. She hugged me when I tried to explain what happened to my friend. When she understood she said:

The people who deserve to live the most, die too soon... Next week it was my teacher's birthday. She had a party with friends and collegues. She was turning 25. The party was over and she went to sleep. She didn't wake up that night. She had a heart attack. This really happened about one year ago. Please, no rude comments on this story. It means alot to me...

**Rest In Peace Marjolein Vincke.. 3**


End file.
